The present invention relates to garments for providing protection to the wearer in a hazardous environment and more particularly relates to a waterproof glove for use with protective coveralls.
Various types of protective coveralls are shown for use in protecting the wearer of the coveralls from hazards including flame, hot and/or corrosive chemicals, molten metals, and the like. One such type of coveralls includes a one-piece suit for the body, arms and legs and a separate, removable headgear is worn together with the one-piece suit. Protective gloves which are capable of providing generally the same protection as the suit are typically worn with the suit.
Some of the coveralls of this type have a laminated construction with a durable, liquid impervious outer shell which is a barrier to the hazards to be encountered and a liner which increases the protection against high temperature conditions and which may also include additional barrier layers. If gloves are fabricated by sewing from the same materials as the suits, the holes formed by stitching, as well as the seams, can allow the penetration of liquids into the suits which can directly cause injury if such liquids are corrosive and/or hot. In addition, the otherwise harmless entry of water into the lining can impair the thermal insulative protection of the liner increasing the risk of burns.